Soy tu problema Serás mi problema
by Blacky Kitty
Summary: Kai es un lord adinerado que encierra muchos misterios alrededor. Rei es un mayordomo cuyo pasado y ocupación es dudosa para la clase alta. Un joven pelirrojo será introducido en un mundo completamente desconocido para él. A veces la realidad no es sólo lo que se aprecia, no es lo que controlamos, no es el destino, es lo que dos seres misteriosos manipulan Semi Song-fic. One-Shot.


**Hola! Espero disfruten de leer esta historia que estuvo en mi cabeza rebotando de un lado al otro hasta que la plasmara en un escrito jajaja Me inspiré en la canción de Marcelyn de Hora de Aventura!**

 **Disclaimer:** Los siguientes personajes son propiedad de Takao Aoki, yo los uso para dar forma a esta historia.

 **Advertencias:** Lemon, y un poco de violencia y quizás malas palabras, pero nada más.

 **Aclaraciones:** Como ya les dije que me inspiré en una canción, si bien esto les "spoileará" un poco, quiero que imaginen a Yuriy con la voz de este video cuando canta, les dejo el link del video jaja

watch?v=b4s1G96H7ZQ

– – –

 **Soy tu problema. Serás mi problema**

Una luna resplandeciente con las estrellas tintineando en el firmamento como si fuera una danza programada y ensayada, como si fuera de esa manera cada noche que pasa. Increíble es pensar que esas luces que se ven en cielo no son siempre las mismas, que todo cambia tan rápidamente que los cambios no se notan, que las personas se acostumbran tanto a aquello que ya no les llama la atención, ya no notan las diferencias en el brillo de las estrellas, en la oscuridad de la noche o en el resplandor de la luna. Sus ojos están poco acostumbrados a ver más allá de esas estrellas intermitentes.

Las pocas nubes que daban vueltas en el cielo no eran determinantes de tormentas, no eran siquiera prueba suficiente que una de esas interminables tormentas se fuera a llevar a cabo, aún en esos lugares donde la lluvia abunda y la neblina acompaña las calles bastante concurridas por sus pobladores. Pocas lámparas se hacen presentes en las calles, dejando varios callejones ocultos a las sombras de los depredadores nocturnos que solían merodear en busca de sus presas, es decir, de gente a la que pudieran arrebatar la vida, o sus pertenencias, o profanar sus cuerpos. El terror se hacía presente en las altas horas de la noche, un terror que atacaba a la mayoría de la población, pero no a todas las personas. Había pocas personas que podían caminar en la oscuridad de esas calles poco amparadas por la luz natural. Personas que se consideraban impunes hasta cierto punto, seguras de que no cualquier bandido las podría atacar, seguras de poder mantener su integridad física y moral.

El ruido de las ruedas de las carrozas tiradas por caballos eran los ruidos más comunes del día y la noche londinense. El buen tiempo parecía que acompañaría esos momentos de primera calma de primeras horas de la noche. Aunque a esas horas la ciudad se podía dividir en sectores, en diferentes sectores sociales que intentaban no rozarse o al menos no a simple vista. En las fronteras de la ciudad, y pocas veces en contadas calles del interior de la misma, se agolpaba la más baja sociedad, con sus tabernas de mala muerte y sus shows donde hombres y mujeres desplegaban sus encantos, dejando al descubierto su carne y sus deseos pecaminosos, allí era donde las más vivas pasiones se daban rienda suelta al caer la noche. También había que considerar que era precisamente en esos barrios bajos donde se llevaban a cabo la mayor cantidad de crímenes, donde la gente "de bien" no debía acercarse ni atravesarlos a menos que desease perder la vida o tuviera motivos para transitar por esos lares.

Por otro lado, en los barrios altos, aquellos donde la clase adinerada se ufanaba de sus espectáculos refinados, de un teatro seleccionado para la más alta sociedad, eran donde se llevaban a cabo esos desfiles de hipocresía. La hipocresía de la clase adinerada y poderosa, conscientes de su poder y de sus influencias, a sabiendas de que con sólo mover un poco de dinero, tirar de los hilos correctos y entregar lo debido, podrían asesinar a quien quiera que se interponga en su camino. Una cordial y mundana fiesta de té podría volverse una reunión de negocios, una invitación a la charla más amena y entretenida podía terminar en los gritos más apasionados que retumbasen por toda aquella mansión solitaria llena de sirvientes acostumbrados a esa vida, una cena o un almuerzo de amigos íntimos o familia podría volverse una masacre. _Una cena sangrienta, o una boda roja._

En esas épocas las cosas no solían ser diferentes del resto, los viajes de negocios eran lentos, pero se llevaban a cabo de todas maneras. Los nobles aún temían que aquellos burgueses mal hablados y de poca instrucción se abrieran paso hasta ocupar sus altos puestos, todo por su poderío económico. No podían seguir comprando los títulos de nobleza de sus familias que tanto los habían albergado y cuidado. Ya muchos rumores se esparcían por la ciudad de Londres, rumores que muchos se negaban a creer, rumores que hacían temblar a quienes los creían, rumores de que una de las familias más influyentes en el comercio internacional había sido asesinada por un grupo de asesinos a sueldo contratado por el bajo mundo, o más precisamente, por burgueses que operaban en el bajo mundo.

A los ricos y adinerados nobles no les preocupaba tanto que la familia Hiwatari, una familia de nobles provenientes de oriente que se habían establecido en Londres a pedido de su sociedad con una de las familias londinenses más respetadas, hubiera sido asesinada por esos sucios burgueses. _Oh, no, no._ El verdadero problema radicaba en dos situaciones. La primera de ellas era el hecho de que alguien, algún miembro de esas familias adineradas y sin título de nobleza, se les haya adelantado y haya conseguido matar a los Hiwatari, a esos hombres con el mayor dominio de comercio de drogas y armas ilegales que les habían acaparado las mejores y principales rutas de tráfico desde que llegaron a invadir Londres y les arrebataron parte de su fuente de ganancias. El tráfico de drogas, armas, junto con el de personas, eran los mejores negocios que los Lores y Condes de ese momento ostentaban, que vengan extranjeros abalados por uno de los altos mandos y con el poder y la fuerza necesaria, provocaba que les carcomieran los deseos de asesinarlos. Mas siendo todos cobardes nadie se atrevió a hacerlo.

Pero no hay que olvidarse de ese otro problema, lo que provocaba el gran malestar en esos hombres y mujeres hipócritas de corazón avaro, un problema que los inquietaba y los inundaba de preguntas y de dudas, pero también inundaba sus corazones con miedo. La verdad que las noticias habían sido entregadas en mal tiempo y de manera muy incompleta, tanto que el mensajero pudo haber perdido la vida a manos de uno de esos hombres. No obstante, el asesinar al mensajero no iba a ayudar en nada a cambiar la realidad. Y la realidad era que no todos los miembros de la familia Hiwatari habían muerto, el más joven de ellos había sobrevivido. Las condiciones de la supervivencia de ese joven estaban dudosas. Había quienes decían que lo habían visto corriendo por las calles de Londres, llorando a los gritos, como si hubiera presenciado la muerte de sus padres. Otros dicen que estaba bañado de sangre y tirado en las puertas de su mansión, esas mismas personas afirmaban que el joven se salvó de milagro de las profundas heridas que tenía. Otros afirmaban que con un temple frío como el hielo llegó a la comisaría para denunciar el asesinado de sus padres. Pero la realidad es que ahí estaba, parado en medio del gran salón, el último de los Hiwatari.

El baile de la familia Granger, uno de los eventos más esperados de la alta aristocracia londinense, que se realizaba en el gran salón principal de la mansión Granger, se estaba desarrollando esa misma noche de luna nueva, de muchas estrellas y de pocas nubes. Este baile se había tornado una celebración tan tradicional, que muchas de las familias de Londres se preparaban largo y tendido para esta presentación tan especial para todos. Esa noche el más joven de la familia Granger haría su presentación en la alta sociedad, era una noche especial a la que todos habían asistido con la promesa de comida y baile. Pero no sólo eso, el asistir a la presentación del hijo menor de los Granger era algo más que una mera presentación, se podía tornar una buena oportunidad de negocios, pero no cualquier tipo de negocios, sino aquellos específicos del bajo mundo. La familia Granger, popular por ser de los principales exportadores de té de Londres, eran más populares en el mercado negro por el tráfico de personas, el tráfico de blancas, de orientales, para ser vendidas como sirvientas o usadas como prostitutas en las noches londinenses. _Beneficios_ … eso era lo que la mayoría de aristócratas buscaba asistiendo a un evento así.

Él no estaba exento de buscar beneficios, aunque no fueran monetarios porque se sabía lo suficientemente poderoso como para comprender que era más probable que todos esos tipos dependieran de él a que él dependiera de ellos. Por momentos leves sonrisas adornaban su rostro, algunas eran de viva burla por las charlas que escuchaba, otras de simple e hipócrita cortesía y sólo un par eran auténticas, claro que su definición de auténtica era muy parecida al término "seductora", y eran dirigidas a distintos jóvenes que deambulaban por la gran sala. Así es, Kai Hiwatari, el último heredero de la familia Hiwatari, era un hombre que gustaba de pasar rato con otros hombres, cosa que nadie sabía, inclusive sus padres murieron sin saber esa orientación de su único hijo. Cualquiera pensaría que el linaje de una de las familias más poderosas del mundo radicada en Inglaterra habría llegado a su fin, pero este no es el caso, pues le joven tenía un plan ya de por sí elaborado.

 _Kai Hiwatari_. Un joven alto de tan sólo 18 años que había sido presentado en sociedad hacía sólo dos años y quien había mostrado poseer una gran inteligencia, especialmente para hacer negocios. Su padre parecía orgulloso de él y él parecía muy obstinado y confiado de sí mismo. Además de sus cualidades para la danza, adquiridas gracias a muchas clases de baile desde pequeño y muchas caídas y pies pisados de la profesora; era dueño de un cuerpo que trabajaba a diario para no perder la musculatura, leve y atractiva, que adornaba su blanca pie. De cabello de dos tonos, uno siendo su tono natural, negro oscuro como la noche, el otro tono celeste que adornaba su cabello se debía a una ocurrencia de la adolescencia que le distinguió del resto de los jóvenes nobles. Realmente, le gustaba mucho que le dijeran "bicolor" como para deshacerse del motivo de su apodo. Además los ojos rojizos que poseía lo destacaban aún más por sobre el resto, esos ojos que muchas mujeres categorizaban de hipnóticos, aún siendo miradas con indiferencia, causaba erecciones en los hombres que eran mirados con deseo por esos rubíes. Obviamente, ningún hombre diría que había sentido algo extraño con la mirada de aquel joven, por el simple hecho de ser un hombre.

Junto a ese adinerado adolescente, puesto que su estatus social no opacaba su corta edad, se hallaba parado otro hombre. Un joven que parecía bastantes años mayor que el mismo Kai, pero que todos en el bajo mundo conocían. De largos cabellos negros arreglados en forma de trenza, como si rindiera homenaje a su cultura, y unos ojos tan oscuros como la misma noche, muchos decían que a quien lo contemplase fijamente, quien posase sus ojos por más de un minuto en aquellos orbes negros tan profundos como el mismo mar interminable, quedaría hipnotizado. Contaban muchas leyendas sobre él en los bajos mundos londinenses, algunas de ellas eran más creíbles que otras, mientras que otras parecían una falacia de la realidad. Este joven parado junto a Kai, de traje _Hanfu_ tradicional de china y de color blanco que, al contrario de occidente, en el oriente significaba el luto, era conocido como Rei aunque muchos suponían que su apellido era Kon, por el simple hecho de que todos los guardaespaldas, y a veces mayordomos, de la familia Hiwatari procedían de aquella familia china. Yendo a la raíz del asunto, se decía que ese chino, Rei Kon, era el guardaespaldas de Kai, por lo que había sido el autor de los asesinatos cerca de la residencia de los Hiwatari. Muchos dicen que vengó a dicha familia matando de una manera brutal a los asesinos, otros afirman que él era el sicario de la familia y ahora está bajo el mando de Kai, y otros juraban haberlo visto decapitando a quienes se oponían a los Hiwatari, pero nadie estaba seguro exactamente de quién era ese hombre de imponente estatura y delicada figura.

Marcadas las diez de la noche, una hora prudente a consideración de la prestigiosa familia Granger, una de las grandes puertas que dividían en dos el gran salón se abrió dejando ver a dos mozos vestidos de frack de un azul marino aterciopelado, seguramente eran trajes costosos que si se manchaban, la tintorería sería descontada de su sueldo. Los ricos, sin importar quiénes sean, son ricos por su inhumana capacidad de ahorro y de acumulación de riquezas a costa de la explotación de sus subordinados. Los elegantes mozos dieron un par de pasos hacia el salón de baile, que poseía apenas un par de mesas pequeñas con bocadillos dulces y salados.

―Por favor, ocupen sus lugares para comenzar la cena ―dijo uno de los mozos antes de que ambos se hicieran a un costado dejando el pasillo libre para que todos avanzaran y tomaran lugar en una gran mesa principal ubicada en medio del salón.

Todos avanzaron lentamente, fingiendo la típica educación con la hipocresía que caracterizaba a los de su clase social. Todos caminaban como si la comida no les interesara cuando la mayoría se moría por comer esos trozos de carne con la mano, correr hacia la mesa y sentarse a devorar como si no hubiera un mañana. _Pero no._ Sólo los niños gozaban de los privilegios de comportarse un poco más salvajes y poco civilizados, sólo los niños tenían permitido correr hacia la mesa y eran regañados constantemente por sus padres para que tuvieran los modales adecuados. Nadie era la excepción a aparentar lo que no era, a hacer lo que sus deseos no mandaban, inclusive Kai Hiwatari se dejaba llevar por esa masa aparentemente elegante para mezclarse con ellas y ser uno más del montón, aunque el montón supieran que él no era uno más.

Una vez todos estuvieron ubicados en un lugar de la gran mesa, los invitados comenzaron a comer y charlar con sus típicos modales y cuidando de no manchar sus costosos trajes. Algunos de los escoltas de esas personas adineradas se quedaron parados junto a la mesa, permitiéndoseles comer sólo si sus amos se los permitían. En el caso de Kai, su subordinado se ubicó a su lado después de acomodar la silla de su jefe. Ambos comían en silencio y no se dirigían palabras el uno al otro ni a otros, de todos los presentes en la fiesta de los Granger ellos dos eran los únicos que no participaban en el parloteo sin sentido de la clase dominante. Pocas conversaciones eran interesantes, sólo un par de ellas eran dignas de los oídos de alguien como aquel joven recientemente huérfano.

―Oh, Kai Hiwatari ―dijo uno de los presentes, una vez la cena hubo culminado, un hombre de poca monta pero cuya principal fama se la había hecho como topo, o "soplón" como muchos le decían, de las distintas familias. Un hombre de baja categoría como Boris Valkov se dirigió al joven Hiwatari quien lo miró con una indiferencia muy disimulada. ―No tuve ocasión de brindarle el pésame a tiempo ―dijo el hombre dejando traslucir el veneno a través de su voz, con la doble intención de meter el dedo en la llaga de aquel muchacho recientemente huérfano y desenmascararlo como el vil farsante que era. Boris tenía una fuerte teoría sobre la sombría naturaleza de aquel joven desde que lo conocía y buscaría todas las maneras posibles de dejarlo al descubierto, y a la vez parecer interesado en la difícil situación que atravesaba aquel indefenso joven. _Oh, Valkov… pequeña rata creída._

―Muchas gracias por sus condolencias, han sido días difíciles ―comenzó a decir le joven de cabello de dos colores mientras bajaba levemente la cabeza. Los presentes no pudieron hacer otra cosa que sentirse levemente conmovidos.

―Lo imaginamos, debió ser duro para usted ―acotó otro hombre en un tono lastimero que repugnó a Kai en lo más profundo de su estómago, no obstante eso elevó la cabeza y contempló a los ojos de aquel hombre de traje que buscaba ser cordial y comprensivo con él. _Claro, tengan lástima del pobre huérfano._ Kai le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, como esas que sólo un niño inocente podría esbozar. Su acompañante se limpió un poco la boca antes de beber algo de vino, iba a dejar a su joven amo manejar toda la situación a su gusto y placer.

―Sí, fue horrible tomar la empresa familiar sin mis padres y con el recuerdo de esa fatídica noche en mi mente. Aún recuerdo la sangre… el horror… el dolor ―dijo con una voz aún más lastimera y buscando recordar escenas aleatorias en su mente para hacer su actuación de una manera magnífica. ―Después manejar la empresa familiar a una corta edad… Estaba sólo en esta gran labor, no sé cómo he logrado mantener los negocios ―siguió hablando y su voz se iba quebrando cada vez más. ―No sé qué habría dicho mi padre, a veces me da miedo pensar que lo he defraudado… Oh, mi pobre madre hubiera sido feliz de verme sonreír, aún ante la adversidad, pero es algo que casi no puedo hacer ―. Y finalmente lo logró. Una lágrima comenzó a correr por su mejilla, pronto miles de ellas se le sumaron a este llanto improvisado pero tan real que muchos de los presentes sintieron como su corazón se estrujaba en medio de ese llanto. ―Extraño tanto a mis padres… ―un sollozo bastante audible, de manera que ya todos los presentes cayeron rendidos ante la farsa bien hecha de aquel jovencito que lloraba frente a sus ojos por la muerte de sus padres.

―Joven amo, no debería hablar de esos temas tan dolorosos ―comentó el mayordomo chino que no lo dejaba solo ni a sol ni a sombra aunque conociera completamente a su amo y supiera sus verdaderas intenciones. Siempre estaba dispuesto a colaborar con sus cometidos y esta no era más que una orden tácita de que podía dar un toque extra a la actuación perfecta. Acto seguido, sacó uno de los pañuelos que guardaba en su bolsillo y se lo pasó mientras tomaba por el hombro al chico, quien recibió el pañuelo; su pulso fingía ser tembloroso para darle más drama a la situación.

―Lo sé Rei ―comentó con la voz queda mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con delicadeza, ante la mirada conmovida del resto de los invitados, algunos de ellos estaban conteniendo el llanto ante tanto dolor que reflejaba la situación que vivía ese pobre muchacho. ―Pero no podía no responder a la amabilidad de Lord Valkov, sabes que él es como un tío para mí ―comentó para completar todo a la perfección.

La cara de frustración de Valkov, la mirada de rabia hacia el hombre que provocó el llanto de aquel pobre y solitario joven y el llanto desolado que no cesaba hicieron todo a la perfección. La atmósfera se había vuelto favorable para él, la gente había creído completamente su cuento del joven sufrido y triste, habían caído completamente en la trampa y en sus artimañas. Él sabía que era un buen actor y se comprendía a sí mismo como un ser mucho más inteligente que aquellos tipos ahí presentes capaces de conmoverse con una historia tan simple como esa. _Ja_. Esos hombres no eran dignos de manejar el bajo mundo, no eran dignos de llevar adelante negocios clandestinos como el tráfico de drogas o el de blancas, y blancos obviamente, sólo él podía hacerlo. Sólo Kai Hiwatari tenía la templanza y el poder para convertirse en el verdadero dueño del bajo mundo, y esa era su meta.

Transcurrida media hora desde que comenzó el baile y habiendo hecho su acto de presencia en dicha fiesta, casi como si fuera su primera presentación en la sociedad aristocrática después de protagonizar una de las noches más trágicas de la alta alcurnia londinense en muchos años, Kai con una sola mirada a su acompañante decidió irse de ahí antes de que la noche se tornara aún más aburrida. Se despidieron de los anfitriones con un cordial apretón de manos y con una sonrisa dirigida al más joven de la familia Granger, Tyson, quien se sonrojó al recibir tal gesto por parte de apuesto joven de piel de porcelana. Nadie podría resistirse a una muestra de afecto por parte de ese chico de tan corta edad, menos alguien de casi su misma edad y con la cabeza lo suficientemente desocupada como para pensar en el romance y las cosas triviales a las que se dedicaría en su tiempo libre.

Un sirviente de la casa Granger les escoltó hasta la salida, pero otro joven se les acercó y les interrumpió el paso aludiendo que quería despedirse de Kai Hiwatari e invitarlo a un próximo baile que se haría en su mansión. Ese joven de cabello pelirrojo, o más bien color zanahoria, y con unos ojos verdes como esmeraldas vírgenes, era nada más y nada menos que Brooklyn Masafield. La familia Masafield era famosa en los bajos mundos por tener la mejor mercancía humana que se hubiera visto, criaban a sus prostitutos, y prostitutas, desde jóvenes y les daban los mejores cuidados y modales para volverlos seres perfectos para su función, ya sea como simples juguetes sexuales o como acompañantes a bailes. Eran los más cotizados del mercado, llegando a valer cinco veces más que los prostitutos exclusivos comunes. Ese era un negocio que realmente interesaba a Kai, quizás por eso aceptó cordialmente la invitación que le entregaba ese chico de radiante sonrisa.

―Estaré muy feliz de bailar contigo la primer pieza esa noche ―dijo Kai con un aire seductor que tomó por sorpresa a aquel chico, quien no comprendió el cambio de ánimo del joven que lloraba en la cena a aquel que le hablaba con aquel tono tan sensual y casi meloso, pero su mente pronto descartó la idea de sospechar por el simple hecho de que tanta belleza no podía ser un teatro. ―Broolyn Masafield ―terminó de decir pronunciando ese nombre como si lo dijera en medio del éxtasis o como si deseara llegar a él. Las imágenes más lujuriosas pasaron por la mente de aquel chico de esmeraldas, causándole un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

―Eso sería un honor, Kai ―dijo con una gran sonrisa y en un tono que sonó bastante desesperado, tanto que él mismo notó aquello y se sonrojó más, poniéndose levemente nervioso. No era común ese tipo de propuestas en la clase alta, no era común ver a dos hombres juntos en esas épocas, los podrían tildar de raros, destinarlos al ostracismo económico y político, o al repudio y la mala fama, era lo peor que le podía pasar a una familia de clase alta. Pero aun así ese joven de cabello de dos colores le estaba proponiendo algo como bailar juntos en su propia fiesta, era un motivo suficiente para ponerse nervioso. Más para ese joven Masafield, quien desde niño ha demostrado tener inclinaciones por el cuerpo masculino. ―Digo… gracias por la propuesta… ¡No! Será bien recibido, o mejor… ―comenzó a decir dudando y titubeando.

―Tranquilo ―dijo nuevamente un Hiwatari altanero, como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, aunque en ese momento todo lo que había comenzado como un mero beneficio económico se tornó entretenimiento momentáneo y casi futuro. Con eso en mente estiró la mano y acarició suavemente las mejillas sonrosadas de ese joven que no supo cómo reaccionar ante tal gesto o la cercanía que Kai comenzaba a tener con su persona. ―Relájate ―Tras esa palabra no hizo más que juntar sus labios con los de Brooklyn, ante la sorpresa de éste. El beso no duró mucho tiempo, pareciendo más bien un leve roce de labios, pese a que ambos estaban albergados por la ausencia de demás presentes, pues el resto de invitados se hallaba bailando en el salón principal. ―Ahora sí… Hasta pronto, Brooklyn.

―Ha… Hasta pronto… Kai ―dijo un titubeante y sorprendido joven, como si pronunciara el nombre de su amor platónico en medio de la conmoción sentimental de un adolescente. _Objetivo logrado._ Masafield sería la próxima diversión en la siguiente fiesta a la que iría, esa sería mucho más interesante y tendría mayor diversión de la esperada. Al menos algún rédito consiguió de haber venido a esa fiestucha de alta sociedad en la casa de los Granger.

Subieron al carruaje que, pese a ser de los más caros no ostentaba tanto lujo como fuera imaginado. Hiwatari no era amante de los brillos ni las cosas de oro o doradas, le gustaban las cosas más bien funcionales a su comodidad y sus propósitos. Las ventanas siempre debían de ser muy grandes para que él pudiera verse a través de ellas y los asientos espaciosos para que pudiera acomodarse apropiadamente en ellos. Tampoco le gustaba pasar varias veces por el mismo lugar, por lo que sus recorridos solían cambiar de vez en cuando y a gusto del cochero, cosa que realmente no le molestaba.

Esa noche un suspiro apenas audible salió de sus labios antes de reposar completamente su cuerpo contra el respaldar de los asientos de su carruaje. Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a una de esas fiestas a las que sus padres le obligaban a ir, y rodearse con toda esa alta alcurnia que nada más hacía cosas que le molestaban y le incomodaban, siempre buscando sacar ventaja de todos los demás, siempre buscando destrozar al más débil para sobreponerse a él pero con una supuesta clase que les impedía ensuciarse las manos, así era la alta sociedad a la que tanto despreciaba. Odiaba que no tuvieran la dignidad de ensuciarse las manos, así les era mucho más fácil lidiar con sus vidas y con sus quehaceres diarios que incluían asesinar a sus oponentes en el mercado financiero. Así eran esos sujetos con los que había tenido que compartir una mesa, aunque había un par de seres que valía la pena ver. Un ejemplo claro de ello era ese tal Brooklyn Masafield a quien conocía desde niño pero que nunca había visto con otras intenciones, realmente había crecido y la pubertad le había sentado muy bien. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar ese leve y casi casto beso. _Sería su próximo objetivo._

―No debería jugar así ―comentó Rei quien contemplaba e interpretaba a la perfección cada una de las muecas, o expresiones mejor dicho, que su amo esbozaba. ―Podría confundirlos y eso se volvería un problema.

―Sólo me estaba divirtiendo ―dijo un Kai bastante relajado con lo que acababa de ocurrir. ―Además, ¿no viste su cara? Ese chico más que confundido pareció haberse descubierto como lo que realmente es… Tú bien conoces la naturaleza de los seres humanos.

La mirada de Rei Kon se ensombreció y decidió guardar silencio. A veces su amo elegía las palabras correctas para dejarlo sin palabras. Su amo le conocía igual que él le conocía, ambos se habían enfrascado en un camino sin retorno hacía ya mucho tiempo. _Por un momento su largo cabello negro se comenzó a mover por el viento_. Cuando era sólo un niño fue presentado por sus padres ante la familia Hiwatari y se le había ordenado vivir con ellos y ser entrenado por sus tíos y tías para la defensa de dicha familia. Fue criado como un leal soldado de la casa Hiwatari, encargado de proteger a sol y a sombra a la familia principal, así como también ser su mejor mayordomo. _Un destello de luz lunar irrumpió en aquella carroza._ Pero cuando nació el pequeño sucesor de la familia, cuando aquella madre le ordenó proteger con su vida de ser necesario a ese bebé que ostentaba unos ojos rojos como el rubí, comprendió cuál era su verdadero destino. Algunos podrían decir que fue amor a primera vista, otros que fue una insana devoción inculcada por las circunstancias, otros dirían que no es más que un simple peón de esa familia ahora destrozada, lo cierto era que desde ese día, Rei Kon ha sigo la sombra de Kai Hiwatari, protegiéndolo a costa de todo, aun a costa de su eternidad y de la vida del otro. _El destello de la luna iluminó sus ojos, esos ojos tan oscuros como la noche se iluminaron y se tornaron de un color dorado como el sol, resplandecientes en medio de la oscuridad de aquel carro._

―Creo que lo mejor será que hablemos de otros asuntos… ―terminó de decir Kai al ver ese brillo dorado en los ojos de su sirviente que aparentaba una eterna juventud.

―Estoy de acuerdo, joven amo ―respondió el contrario sonriendo levemente, en una mueca que dejaba ver ese par de colmillos que a veces sobresalían de entre sus labios. Él mismo sabía que esa era una forma de dominar a su amo, pues esos colmillos le recordaban su realidad y le estremecía la mente al llenarla de recuerdos que constantemente buscaba olvidar.

El lord de la casa Hiwatari dejó escapar un gruñido producto de su frustración y su molestia con su mayordomo, quien a veces le fastidiaba de las peores maneras posibles. No obstante, antes de que todo eso detonara en una discusión no muy agradable de ver, los dos pasajeros saltaron en sus asientos producto de un hueco en la calle en el cual cayó una de las ruedas del carruaje. Ante la sucesión de pozos de esa antigua calle de Londres, el carro se detuvo y el jefe del chofer abrió la ventana que separaba su "cabina" de la del chofer.

―Hey, ten más cuidado la próxima ―comenzó a decir Kai antes de contemplar alrededor. Había algo en esa calle bastante transitada, llena de iluminación por las altas horas de la noche y esos locales con carteles cuyos nombres denotaban que se trataban de tabernas, algunas de mala muerte, otras de una calidad considerable, le hizo pensar que la ruta no estaba siendo elegida por su chofer. ―Sólo… siga por el camino.

―Sí, señor ―dijo el chofer antes de seguir por aquella calle llena de bares, tabernas y algunos hoteles transitorios.

Quizás hacía varios años atrás, esa calle era transitada por viajeros que recién llegaban a Londres y deseaban quedarse uno o dos días en la ciudad antes de seguir su curso, pero ahora no era más que un vestigio de lo que había sido en el pasado. Ahora las tabernas iluminadas con pocas luces y pocos colores, donde el azul era el dominante, eran acompañadas de bares de poca monta que brindaban espectáculos a los viajeros o a quienes quisieran entrar en ellas. Nunca había transitado por esos lugares por considerarlos bastante frívolos, pero al contemplar esas puertas y a esos hombres de tez morena, grandes ojos, de cabellos oscuros, pelirrojos, o rubios inclusive, comenzaba a ver la belleza exótica de los inmigrantes, aunque fueran traídos de contrabando. Apartó levemente la cortina de la ventana para contemplar mejor el aspecto de aquel lugar.

―Lo planeaste, ¿verdad? ―preguntó con una voz más que sorprendida o molesta, agradecida por permitirle deleitarse con aquella vista extravagante.

― ¿Por qué haría eso? ―preguntó Rei mientras apoyaba los codos en sus rodillas, juntaba sus manos entrelazando sus dedos y apoyaba el mentón entre éstos. ― ¿Acaso cree que puede tener algo que ver con usted o conmigo?

―Viniendo de ti… no estoy seguro ―reflexionó el joven Hiwatari mientras contemplaba fijamente a su mayordomo, a quien supuestamente él debía mandar pero que a veces tomaba acciones por sí mismo y eso le molestaba por sobremanera. ―Sé que estás relacionado, de alguna manera sé que sabes mucho más que yo. Pero aun así… odio que intentes jugar mi juego.

―Pero joven amo ―comenzó a hablar un risueño Kon mientras se erguía en su asiento y le contemplaba como si quisiera llegar a un acuerdo con él. ―Yo no juego su juego, simplemente le ayudo a su diversión, porque le conozco, sé lo que le gusta y lo que no, y me gusta verlo divertirse y verlo feliz…

―Supongo… ―empezó a hablar antes de quedarse viendo una figura parada en medio de la vereda, frente a uno de los bares más bonitos que había allí. Parecía ser el bar más moderno, por el diseño, los colores que oscilaban los tonos rojo y bordó, y la localización y la ubicación de las ventanas en la fachada del local.

Una cabellera pelirroja estaba cubierta por un sombrero negro con una copa no tan ancha como para no dejar ver esos zafiros que brillaron en medio de la oscuridad. No pudo quitar la vista de encima de ese joven de pantalones y zapatos negros que se contoneaba en la vereda en un paso tan sensual como refinado y que atraía los clientes que pasaban por esas calles. La camisa blanca cuyos últimos botones estaban desprendidos delataban su pequeña pero marcada figura, al parecer era un joven de no más de 20 años, quizás tenía muchos menos pero el contexto en el que estaba parado no le favorecía para parecer menor de edad. Su baile sensual se extendía por el largo de la vereda y se podía ver cómo seducía a hombres y mujeres por igual, una mente demasiado abierta para esa época londinense pero que llamó por sobremanera la atención de nuestro adinerado y abierto adolescente.

Por un momento esas cuatro gemas se fusionaron en un choque de miradas que las hizo quemarse y fundirse como si fueran una, como si desearan fundirse el uno con el otro para conformar un solo ser dominado por las pasiones y la lujuria descarriladas para correr libres por aquellas concurridas calles profesando un amor poético al estilo shakesperiano. Aunque la sonrisa del mayordomo sólo podía reflejar una tragicomedia que provocaría el asco, la risa o el llanto dependiendo de los gustos, el estado de ánimo y la salud mental del espectador. Había algo en esos dos seres, el bailarín de las calles y el conde en la carroza, que los llevó a conectarse de aquella manera con sólo una mirada. Sólo una mirada había sido suficiente para que reaccionaran a la presencia del otro y para que una sonrisa asomara por los rostros de ambos. Una de ellas parecía deseosa de bajar y conocer a ese ser que bailaba tan descaradamente, y la otra parecía victoriosa de haber logrado su objetivo.

Con un simple llamado al cochero, éste se detuvo en la próxima esquina. Con gestos gráciles y elegantes, el jefe de los presentes se colocó el abrigo antes de que el mayordomo le abriera la puerta y éste pudiera descender del carro. Para su sorpresa, apoyado en la pared estaba el joven de rojos cabellos y vista penetrante, en una pose calmada y expectante, como si estuviera esperando a que bajara. Un par de pasos los separaban, pero la sonrisa del rostro de ambos no se desvanecía, al contrario, parecía aumentar con la cercanía. La conexión entre ambos era perfecta, por lo que Rei sonrió ante tamaña escena, _estaba satisfecho con lo que veía_.

El joven bailarín dejó salir una risilla poco audible pero bastante juguetona antes de comenzar a danzar alrededor del chico de cabello de dos tonos. Algunos giros, movimientos de los brazos con terminaciones perfectas y delicadas de las manos, permitiéndole ver las uñas pintadas de negro que le sentaban muy bien con su persona, acompañadas de movimientos de pies y dos saltos hechos con tal gracia que no pudieron causar otra cosa que no fuera un risa ahogada por parte del joven adinerado. Con un leve movimiento se quitó el sombrero mientras se inclinaba frente a ese joven que le había cautivado, como si fuera un caballero recibiendo a una dama, _o un esclavo saludando a su amo pensaría Kai_. Éste último extendió la mano esperando que el otro reaccionara como él quería, pero no fue así. El pelirrojo dejó salir una risa burlesca y se irguió rápidamente, para colocarse el sombrero y contemplarlo a los ojos con clara burla. Esto, lejos de enfadar al lord Hiwatari, lo hizo sentir más curioso de ese joven bailarín.

― ¡Tú sólo sígueme, príncipe! ―comentó en tono juguetón y cantarín, era como si le cantara la palabra _príncipe_ en su oído. Nunca nadie lo había llamado así, pero ese chico le parecía cada vez más interesante mientras más lo desafiaba.

―Je. ¿Príncipe? ―dijo riendo mientras contemplaba a ese joven comenzar a danzar por la vereda, como esperando que lo siguiera. Sus movimientos le hicieron llamar la atención, por lo que rio nuevamente por lo absurdo de tono. ―Vamos Rei.

Los dos entraron en el mismo bar al que había entrado el bailarín de los zafiros deslumbrantes y lengua demasiado suelta. Era un bar bastante promedio, con las luces tenues y la falta de personas de alta alcurnia, un lugar de poca clase al que no iría de no ser porque ese chico le había cautivado de una manera extraña y había despertado toda la curiosidad que nunca nadie le había despertado. Había una mesa vacía bastante próxima al escenario que había en medio de esas penumbras de cortinas bordó que se desplegaban. En medio del escenario había un banquito de madera, bastante alto y sobre el cual seguro se sentaría el cantante que diera el show de esa noche.

Si bien nadie les indicó donde sentarse ni les brindó la hospitalidad a la que estaban acostumbrados, los deseos de ver a ese bailarín clandestino le llamaban como si fuera un hechizo. Aunque desde hacía cierto tiempo creía y comprendía mucho mejor la existencia de las artes ocultas, no se sentía un ser completamente creyente en ese tipo de cosas. Pero si ese chico era realmente un hechicero, su embrujo estaba surtiendo un gran efecto en su sistema. Inclusive los ojos victoriosos de Rei no le molestaban, sabía que su malvado mayordomo había tenido algo que ver en ese encuentro casi mágico y que se notaba que había sido planeado desde un principio por su más confiable, y a la vez en quien menos debía confiar, acompañante. Rei Kon era mucho más que un simple mayordomo o acompañante, y él lo sabía desde hacía muchos años, cuando sus padres murieron pudo sentir en carne propia la verdadera esencia de Rei.

En medio de esos pensamientos se encontraba cuando se les acercó uno de los mozos de aquel barsucho de mala muerte, traía dos vasos consigo con líquidos bastante llamativos. Al principio los miró con desconfianza y tras ver que Rei probaba ambas bebidas se decidió a tomar de ese extraño alcohol que, al instante en que lo probó, sintió el sabor del Martini de baja categoría que se vendía en locales como ese. No le importó mucho, después de todo era la primera atención que recibía en ese lugar y al menos no tenía veneno ni nada raro, según Rei vale aclarar. Se concentró en tomar lentamente de su vaso, para que la dichosa bebida no se calentara mientras esperaba a que el show comenzara.

Estaba comenzando a impacientarse cuando las cortinas se abrieron de par en par y de entre ellas salió el joven bailarín que lo había cautivado con sus poses. El chico se asomó con sus movimientos delicados, sutiles y gráciles, haciendo que el adinerado joven esbozara una leve y altanera sonrisa antes de acomodarse bien en la silla, dispuesto a disfrutar del espectáculo que tanto había esperado. Siguió bebiendo mientras el sonido del jazz inundaba la sala y los espectadores centraban su mirada en el chico vestido de blanco y negro. Éste último dio un par de gráciles pasos, mas cuando llegó al banco se acomodó en éste y dirigió una mirada al adinerado joven que había visto en la calle y al que había invitado. En un acto de valentía y picardía, le contempló por dos segundos, moviendo la cabeza como si le estuviera seduciendo a corta distancia y le guiñó un ojo al tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa. Buscando seguirle el juego y hacer las cosas más divertidas, una vez dejó el vaso de Martini a medio tomar en la mesa, contempló con sus rubíes los zafiros de aquel chico y le lanzó un beso corto y suave, como si éste viajara sin siquiera necesidad de soplarlo a través del aire. Rei dejó salir un risilla cómplice y divertida, le llamaba mucho la atención el acto de cortejo de los humanos.

Después de haber hecho aquellos pequeños gestos, el pelirrojo abrió la boca para comenzar a cantar a la audiencia, que era poca pero relevante.

 _Ladada yo te voy a sepultar,  
ladada mi sonido lo hará._

Su voz era armónica, angelical, casi una delicia para los oídos de quienes le escuchaban. Los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir y algunos dejaron salir un par de suspiros ante la imagen de ese bello ser humano. No obstante, los ojos de ese pelirrojo de vez en cuando iban dirigidos al adinerado Hiwatari, quien prestaba atención a la letra que le estaba dedicada a su persona y no se sentía para nada halagado por ella. Kai se cruzó de brazos y le contempló con cara de pocos amigos, se podía ver su enojo patente en gestos y ese leve gruñido que dejó salir cuando la canción fue avanzando.

 _Tu sangre beberé  
de tu cara lo haré  
yo voy a..._

Seguía cantando y contemplando de vez en cuando a Kai Hiwatari, con un aire seductor pero al ver que la canción le estaba molestando, al ver ese gesto de enojo por parte del contrario, no pudo evitar cortar la frase que estaban cantando para ponerse de pie y mirar a ese chico de manera desafiante.

La pelea de miradas dejó ver que ambos estaban comenzando a enojarse el uno con el otro. El único que realmente se estaba divirtiendo con toda esa situación era Rei, para quien esas cosas eran sumamente curiosas y entretenidas. Esos dos jóvenes que se habían conocido hacía un par de minutos, quienes se habían estado coqueteando con sonrisas y guiños, ahora estaban casi gruñéndose como dos perros rabiosos. Quizás sí, la letra de la canción era bastante fea y no era muy bonita ni bella a los oídos de los demás, con diferencia de que la bella voz de ese chico opacaba lo desagradable que podía ser aquella canción.

El pelirrojo dio un paso adelante, casi al borde del escenario y en frente de la mesa donde se hallaba el chico con cabello azul. Se agachó levemente y se miraron de manera fija por un par de segundos, antes de que el de ojos rubí bufara y mirara hacia otro lado, cosa que molestó aún más al cantante.

― ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te gusta? ―dijo enojado y dejando traslucir su enojo en su tono de voz, en ese momento no le importó que hubieran otras personas a su alrededor. De un saltó bajó de aquel pequeño escenario y se paró delante de Kai. ― ¿O es que yo no te agrado?

Mientras contemplaba a los ojos a ese chico multifacético que cantaba y bailaba como los dioses pero hablaba como todo un rufián, esbozó una sonrisa de superioridad antes de asentir a la pregunta que le había hecho, para desviar la mirada y contemplar hacia otro lado, como si lo que hiciera ese pelirrojo no le importara. De inmediato la sangre de aquel chico hirvió, ser ignorado por su ser más deseado, por ese chico sobre el que había puesto los ojos, le encolerizaba. Por esa razón decidió seguir con la canción, con una letra diferente pero con más razón dedicada a ese joven adinerado.

 _Siento no tratarte como un dios  
eso es lo que quisieras que yo haga._

 _Pienso que no eres tan perfecto  
como todos tus súbditos._

¿Acaso lo estaba tratando como a un príncipe? Él no era precisamente un príncipe, pero tenía varias personas a cargo y era dueño de empresas, pero de ahí a tener súbditos era algo muy distinto. Sin embargo, le llamaba la atención y le gustaba mucho la analogía que había hecho ese joven tan creativo a la hora de hacer canciones. Se volteó levemente y le contempló alejarse de la mesa para caminar hacia la barra mientras cantaba. Obviamente todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre el bailarín, como si fuera la damisela más deseada del bar, y ese hecho eso le molestó mucho más que la dichosa cancioncita.

El pelirrojo caminó contorneando su cuerpo y dando leves pasos de baile hasta la barra de aquel bar, donde tomó uno de los vasos de cerveza que había en la mesa, el mismo cantinero se la había servido cuando lo vio dar un salto fuera del escenario. Con una pose de más sugerente, apoyado de espaldas en la barra y dejando el vaso nuevamente en la misma contempló de nuevo al joven ricachón que tanto le había gustado. Acto seguido, decidió caminar hacia el escenario mientras cantaba las últimas palabras de su canción. Para su deleite, y el del público, más que caminar danzaba con pasos de baile hacia el escenario, no le hubiera gustado dar un show mediocre a su pequeño pero agradable público.

 _Lo siento no soy de azúcar  
y no soy dulce para ti.  
Por eso tú siempre me evitas,_

 _debo ser un inconveniente para ti_

Tras subir al escenario dio una vuelta y casi de un solo paso se sentó nuevamente en el banco del escenario, el mismo banco en el que había comenzado la canción. Desde ahí miró fijo al joven que había traído, al verlo tomar tranquilamente su vaso de Martini hasta acabarlo decidió seguir un poco más con su canción especialmente dedicada a él.

 _Soy tu problema…_

 _Se lo que piensas  
que no soy…_

 _una persona feliz._

 _Soy tu problema._

Con un movimiento de cabeza, Kai casi desafiante, le hizo llegar una pregunta tácita que le hubiera gustado hacerle directamente, pero que la circunstancia no se lo permitió. Lo que quería era que le explicara porqué, porqué él debería de serle un problema, no lo conocía y no se conocían lo suficiente como para catalogarse de aquellas maneras. A menos que en realidad se conocieran, o a menos que ese pelirrojo le conociera. Acto seguido contempló de reojo al mayordomo, a Rei quien le miró y le sonrió con cierta arrogancia que realmente no le gustó. Ignoró por un momento a Kon para centrarse en ese cantante versátil.

 _No… debería justificarme, lo sé.  
No… jamás lo haré_

Y tras decir aquellas simples palabras, se levantó del banco de madera y caminó un poco por el escenario para cantar lo que quedaba de canción, que no era mucho de hecho. Sentía que por lo menos debía de cantar para el resto de público, aunque en su mente estaba la imagen del adinerado bicolor con llamativos ojos.

 _Siento ser una carga.  
Yo sé que es así _

_Pero yo…  
no tengo que ser el que se reconcilie no…_

Después de dar unas vuelta en la pequeña plataforma, decidió dar la espalda al público antes de dedicarles unos pasos de baile mientras reflexionaba en su cabeza y se adentraba entre las cortinas al tiempo que cantaba las últimas letras.

 _¿Qué debo hacer yo?  
¿Qué es lo que quiero?_

Desapareció entre las cortinas dejando todo en un completo silencio y en una clara oscuridad. Si bien los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir y algunos a silbar como premio por tan bella actuación, Kai Hiwatari simplemente se quedó viendo a las cortinas, como esperando ver detrás de ellas a quien había deleitado sus oídos con bella música y destrozado su umbral de tolerancia con tan desafiante letra. Su cuerpo le había gustado, su semblante desafiante le había cautivado y su voz le había terminado de convencer. Por esa razón, se volteó y contempló a Rei con una gran sonrisa.

―Tráemelo ―le ordenó sin deshacer la sonrisa de su rostro. _Había encontrado lo que buscaba._

―Sí, mi lord ―respondió el otro con una sonrisa de victoria mientras sus ojos adquirieron un brillo dorado y sus pupilas se dilataron como si se tratara de un animal salvaje. _Le había dado lo que buscaba._

Kai salió solo de bar, caminando lentamente por las calles ahora desoladas por lo tarde y el peligro de oscuridad de la noche, pero la verdad es que él no tenía miedo. Era un ser de la noche, un hombre acostumbrado a moverse entre las sombras, a hacer el trabajo sucio por él mismo, había decidido llevar esa vida cuando sus padres murieron. Sabía que con Rei podía hacer todo lo que quisiera y sabía que él haría todo lo que le ordenara, aunque en el fondo comprendía que el juego de Rei era diferente del suyo y ambos se habían enfrascado en un juego de dúo sin fin determinado.

Sólo le restaba buscar la habitación que más le gustaba en uno de los hoteles más lujosos, a los que siempre iba y en los que se quedaba cuando tenía planes y no quería involucrar su casa. Sabía que Rei no tardaría mucho, él siempre hacía un trabajo rápido y confiable, en un tiempo récord digno de ser su compañía. Ingresó en la habitación, decorada finamente, con una cama bastante amplia y frazadas rojas, las cortinas blancas ayudarían a una buena iluminación en la mañana, pero esa noche la habitación estaría sumida en penumbras. Encendió sólo una de las lámparas y se sentó en el borde de la cama, con las piernas cruzadas y una mano en el mentón, le restaba esperar.

Pasaron segundos, y pasaron minutos, hasta que el pomo de la puerta se comenzó a mover. Con una sonrisa lasciva, Kai contemplaba el pomo de la puerta de madera que no dejaba de moverse; con impaciencia se relamió los labios, estaba sumamente ansioso y deseaba tener ya a ese joven pelirrojo a su merced, le había gustado su forma desafiante de ser, su forma de expresarse le había encantado y su voz y su baile había colaborado para hacerle el chico más atractivo que hubiera conocido hasta ese momento. Pasaría algo realmente bueno esa noche, estaba completamente seguro de aquello, pero también estaba seguro de que desde esa noche, con esa simple noche, sus días serían mucho más divertidos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Rei empujó al joven pelirrojo dentro de la habitación. El chico de bellos ojos zafiros cayó al suelo con un ruido seco, se había golpeado fuertemente contra el piso. Rei sonrió detrás de él y contempló a su amo, la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro, esa sonrisa lujuriosa era de las cosas que más le gustaban de su joven amo, por eso ladeó levemente la cabeza. Con un gesto de la mano, y expandiendo aún más su sonrisa, Hiwatari le indicó a su sirviente que se fuera. Por un lado, el oriental sintió lástima porque él deseaba ver esa noche en primera persona, pero ya después repetiría la noche con Kai una y otra vez, sólo debía tener paciencia. Por eso le hizo caso y salió de aquella lujosa habitación alquilada.

El joven pelirrojo no supo cómo reaccionar, estaba verdaderamente anonadado y confundido. En un momento estaba en su camerino, no muy grande pero sí privado y con todas las cosas que le gustaban como fotos de sus cantantes y bailarines favoritos, y al siguiente era tomado por un joven de origen oriental, con una mirada dorada aterradora, largos cabellos y una fuerza sobre humana. Ahora estaba en una habitación de hotel, lo había arrojado muy fuertemente y le dolían las rodillas sobre las que había caído, y no sabía bien cómo era la habitación pues todo estaba oscuro salvo por una pequeña luz. Elevó levemente la cabeza para toparse con unos zapatos negros justo frente a su rostro. Eran zapatos de hombre, por eso elevó la cabeza y pudo ver a dos rubíes brillando en la oscuridad, los reconoció de inmediato pero si bien se asustó intentó mantenerse calmado.

―Hola ―le dijo una voz grave pero que parecía haberle deleitado los oídos. ―Tú, me conoces, ¿no es así? ―dijo nuevamente aquella voz antes de que su dueño se agachara un poco y se colocara a la luz. Iluminado por la tenue lámpara, el pelirrojo pudo ver que se trataba de ese adinerado bicolor de ojos llamativos. No quería contestar aquella pregunta, por lo que bajó la cabeza, casi indignado. ―Oh vamos… dímelo ―habló el bicolor mientras colocaba su pie en el mentón del contrario y le elevaba la cabeza, haciendo que sus miradas se chocasen de nuevo. ―Dime, ¿me conoces?

―Ash… ―se quejó un poco y desvió la mirada, buscaba mantener silencio, pero la mirada penetrante de aquel joven le ponía más y más nervioso a medida que pasaban los segundos. Sentía cómo comenzaba a sudar culpa del estrés que estaba pasando. Pasaron varios segundos, que se le hicieron eternos por supuesto, pero intentaba resistirse, mas cada vez sudaba más y más y se ponía más y más nervioso, más y más estrés, más y más fijo, hasta que estalló. ―Bueno, ¡sí! Sé que eres Kai Hiwatari, dueño de una gran fortuna, apareciste en los diarios por la muerte de tus padres. Eso es todo lo que sé ―dijo para intentar no seguir hablando.

―Bien, eso quería escuchar ―comentó un triunfante Kai mientras suavizaba su sonrisa y se decidía a darle mayor hospitalidad a aquel chico que parecía bastante asustado, aunque supiera quién era en realidad o tuviera una leve impresión de saber. Movió un poco más su pie, como si lo invitara a ponerse de pie. Obviamente el joven pelirrojo se levantó a regañadientes y le contempló desde lo alto con mucho enojo por haberlo humillado de aquella manera. ―Ahora dime tu nombre, bonito ―le dijo con una sonrisa que parecía entre burlesca y socarrona.

―Me llamo… Yuriy Ivanov ―dijo finalmente y muy bajito, como si le costara pronunciar aquellas palabras.

― ¿Ivanov? Se me hace familiar ―comentó Kai mientras se ponía de pie y quedaba frente a frente con el joven. ― ¿Tu familia no traficaba prostitutas? ―preguntó mientras daba un paso adelante, haciendo retroceder al joven de rojos cabellos. ― ¿Y mi familia no les quitó sus rutas favoritas? ―siguió diciendo mientras avanzaba más y el otro retrocedía más hasta toparte con la pared.

―Sólo cállate ―dijo una vez estuvo completamente acorralado. ― ¿Y qué si lo soy? ―dijo intentando empujarle y buscando obtener un poco de espacio, pero lamentablemente su táctica no funcionó. Kai tomó las manos del joven y las colocó contra la pared, de manera que ambos quedaron aún más cerca de lo que ya estaban. ―Espera… ¿qué quieres de mí? ―habló nuevamente Yuriy aún bastante nervioso.

―Todo ―habló Kai mientras sonreía, en ese momento Yuriy lo vio como realmente es. Los colmillos sobresaliendo de sus labios, los ojos rojos resplandeciendo y con las pupilas dilatadas como las de un animal salvaje, esa piel perlada como si brillara en medio de la inmensa oscuridad, la fuerza con la que presionó sus muñecas junto con el crecimiento de las uñas, como si fueran garras, los rumores eran reales. Sí, Kai Hiwatari era más que el bicolor heredero de la gran familia Hiwatari, no era sólo el casi dueño del bajo mundo, no sólo se movía en la oscuridad como si fuera su casa, él era parte de esa penumbra. _Los rumores eran ciertos_ , _es un Vampiro._

Esperaba sentir los colmillos chocar contra la piel de su cuello, esperaba sentir ese dolor punzante de una mordida, pero lo que le llegó fue muy diferente. _Un beso._

 _Beber de ti._

 _Oh…_

Un beso demandante, un beso que comenzó como más que el simple roce de sus labios y al que no pudo evitar corresponder como si esos labios lo estuvieran embriagando y enloqueciendo, como si su raciocinio se hubiera desvanecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No pudo evitar abrir su boca para que la lengua del contrario se adentrara en ella, jugando con su lengua, pasándola por sus dientes e invitándole a seguir y colaborar en semejante acto. Así fue como ambos se enfrascaron en la danza que más disfrutaban, en ese entrelazamiento de lenguas tan profundo que ambos tuvieron que separarse levemente para tomar aire y contemplarse como no lo habían hecho hasta ese momento.

El pelirrojo tragó saliva e intento separarse del agarre que ese ser mantenía sobre sus muñecas pero todo fue en vano, no pudo quitar de su vista ese par de rubíes hipnóticos que le contemplaban como si quisieran devorarlo por completo. Sentía cómo la razón abandonaba su cuerpo, cómo su cuerpo y alma tomaban el poder de sus acciones, su cuerpo que exigía el cuerpo contrario y su alma que pedía acción, pedía ser sacudida por ese ser vampírico que tanta curiosidad le había despertado desde hacía tanto tiempo. _Lo había buscado toda la vida_ , desde que sus padres fueron relegados del mercado negro y había sabido quién era el autor de semejante hazaña. Kai Hiwatari había despertado su curiosidad y deseos desde hacía mucho tiempo, tanto que su alma le impedía desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

Un leve jadeo escapó de los labios del menor, menor porque en términos de estatura era un par de centímetros más bajo el pelirrojo que el bicolor. Ese sonido, ese apenas audible sonido llegó a los agudos oídos del vampiro, causando que éste sonriera, se sentía victorioso porque había logrado sacar un sonido como ese de esos labios lascivos que había soñado con poseer esa misma noche. Con suavidad quito el agarra que mantenía sobre sus muñecas y dirigió una de sus manos al mentón del chico para elevar su cabeza y poder observar esos ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas que querían asomar, seguramente eran de bronca y deseo, mas él sólo satisfaría los deseos.

 _Yo te voy a sepultar_

 _A sepultar…_

 _Oh…_

 _Mi sonido lo hará_

Lo besó nuevamente, esta vez fue lento y suave, un intercambio parsimonioso de deseos y necesidades. Con cierta suavidad y sólo para causarle un poco de conmoción a su valiente presa, mordió con sus colmillos su labio inferior, sin causarle daño suficiente como para que sangrase. Ese hecho le recordó a Yuriy con quién estaba y que debía ser precavido, mas ya era tarde para eso, su mente estaba envuelta en la lujuria, quizás por el toque del vampiro que puede nublar la mente de quien él desee con sólo tocarlo, o quizás por sus deseos propios, o simplemente no buscaría un motivo en ese momento. Mientras sentía una mano recorrer su cuerpo, su espalda, su cintura, llegando a su muslo y volviendo a subir en un recorrido casi letal, se iba entregando completamente a las sensaciones.

Con poco cuidado, guiado por el deseo que le provocó recorrer ese cuerpo cubierto apenas por un par de prendas, tomó al pelirrojo y lo arrojó en la cama sólo para tirársele encima dispuesto a seguir con lo que había comenzado e inclusive ir más allá. Ubicando sus piernas una a cada lado del cuerpo del joven, se decidió a comenzar a lamer y besa su cuello, esa superficie blanca y tersa que se le parecía tan tentativa como tener todo el dinero del mundo, comparación muy importante para un avaricioso como Kai Hiwatari. Repartió besos y lamidas mientras sus manos empezaban a desabotonar la camisa blanca que le separaba de ese torso pálido y trabajado. Sorprendente para el joven Hiwatari fue sentir las manos de ese chico recorrer su espalda, sentir cómo se adentraban por debajo de su camisa y le arañaban levemente, como si le exigiera apurarse.

Habiendo desabotonado la camisa, Yuriy sentía que su corazón se saldría del pecho de lo fuerte que latía al tiempo que la respiración se agitaba más y más con cada beso y leve roce de las manos. Sentía cómo la temperatura de su cuerpo iba subiendo lentamente y no pudo evitar arquear la espalda cuando sintió esos labios vampíricos sobre su pecho. Dejó salir jadeos y gemidos mientras su piel era mordida y chupada con la fuerza suficiente como para dejar marcas al día siguiente. Algunos gritos de dolor fueron callados con besos de disculpas mientras que otros gritos fueron provocados a propósito de tantas mordidas que estaba recibiendo, mas lo que el vampiro no hacía era beber su sangre, cosa que le pareció extraña pero no lo pudo analizar con detenimiento.

Sintiendo como su sexo comenzaba a palpitar por debajo de su pantalón, Kai se irguió levemente para retirar su camisa y mostrar su torso desnudo a su nuevo amante. Yuriy le miró con fascinación, estaba perfectamente torneado y poseía una cierta cantidad de músculos; pasó sus manos por ese torso tan perfecto, bajando desde los pectorales, pasando por ese abdomen bien trabajado hasta llegar al borde del pantalón. Se quedó mirando por un par de segundos ese bulto entre sus piernas y se sonrojó aún más de lo que ya estaba. Kai sonrió triunfante y, meneando levemente la cadera, comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón frente a los ojos zafiros que no le quitaban la vista de encima.

Una vez hubo desprendido la prenda, pasó su mano por la erección que parecía seguir creciendo debajo de la ropa interior. Con el descaro que le caracterizaba, intercambió lugares con el joven Ivanov, de manera que éste último quedó encima y él abajo. Desde arriba, desconcertado y embriagado de lujuria, casi con la mirada perdida en la nada, Yuriy contempló a Kai quien sonrió al ver esa mirada en el chico.

―Quítalo ―le dijo a modo de orden, a lo que el pelirrojo al principio se negó, no quería que lo mandara de aquella manera ese maldito vampiro. Pero con una mirada asesina y un poco de intimidación con la voz de vampiro que le ayudaba a obtener lo que quería, el pelirrojo terminó cediendo y quitándole toda la ropa a ese joven que quedó completamente desnudo ante sus ojos.

―Sabes qué hacer ahora ―volvió a hablar Kai mientras tomaba la cabellera pelirroja y prácticamente la empujaba hacia su hombría ya tan erecta como le fuera posible.

Se sonrojó, mucho pero mucho más de lo que estaba antes, mientras contemplaba ese miembro palpitante frente a sus ojos y visto tan de cerca. Podía sentir las ganas de lamerlo, de chuparlo y de morderlo, degustarlo como si fuera el manjar más preciado de un duque. Sin rechistar, sin protestar y comportándose como más le molestaba, terminó inclinando la cabeza y comenzando a lamer la longitud de aquel pene. De a poco lo fue metiendo en su boca, acompañado de leves arcadas por lo profundo que llegaba en su garganta, chupándolo fuertemente en el proceso.

Así mientras le pelirrojo llevaba a cabo esta labor, Kai se permitía entregarse al placer carnal tanto como se lo permitieran sus instintos de vampiro. Tomó la cabeza de Yuriy y le obligó a ir lo más profundo que él quisiera, controlando la situación aún desde esa posición. Comenzó a mover casi involuntariamente la cadera como si embistiera la boca del joven con cada movimiento que era bien recibido por el contrario. Cuando notó que estaba por venirse, de un solo jalón de cabello sacó la boca de su amante de su entrepierna, éste se quejó por el dolor que provocó, pudo ver sus ojos llorosos y deseos de más. Con fuerza jaló al chico hasta tenerlo justo frente a su rostro, sólo para besarlo como si no hubiera introducido su propio miembro en la boca. Con desconcierto y un poco de mareo, el joven contempló sus rubíes buscando una explicación que nada más los labios pudieron darle.

―No será en tu boca, mi putita ―le dijo antes de depositar una fuerte nalgada en el trasero del dueño de esos zafiros, quien se sobresaltó y dio un ligero gemido de dolor. Aprovechando esta situación, Hiwatari cambió de posiciones nuevamente, pero no sólo estando los dos frente a frente, se las arregló para que le pelirrojo quedara boca abajo.

―Cállate, no… no soy tu puta ―dijo un jadeante Yuriy mientras escuchaba cómo el vampiro susurraba las cosas más lascivas que hubiera escuchado en su oído. Sentir la respiración de ese ser contra su cuello le llevó a arquear la espalda, momento en que el vampiro aprovechó para colar su mano entre sus piernas. Sintió cómo le tocaba su creciente erección por sobre los pantalones y no pudo evitar dejar salir un jadeo de deseo.

―Te daré lo que quieres, mi putita ―dijo nuevamente el joven mientras desabrochaba y quitaba los pantalones del menor.

―Espera… no… ―comenzó a decir el chico pero en medio de esas frases sintió como un dedo intruso se adentraba en su cuerpo mientras otra mano le comenzaba a masturbar.

Un golpe de sensaciones le invadió, no pudo distinguir qué clase de emociones estaba sintiendo, pero sólo sabía que quería más, que le tocara más, que le susurrara más, que hiciera más de todo lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Dejó salir más y más gemidos al tiempo que un segundo dedo se adentraba en él y comenzó a sentir cómo éstos se movían de una manera lenta y en forma de tijera, le estaba preparando para lo que vendría, al menos en eso le agradecería pues era consciente del tamaño de su miembro.

Tembló bajo el cuerpo del bicolor mientras éste se contenía para prepararle lo mejor posible, no quería hacerle daño en ese momento, sólo quería que disfrutara un poco antes de que todo acabara. Le preparó, le ensanchó lo mejor que pudo y le acarició desde la punta hasta la base de su miembro dando leves masajes a los testículos, no podía quejarse de no haber recibido un trato preferencial, sólo le estaba devolviendo la buena mamada que le había hecho.

―Ahora sí, viene lo que quieres ―volvió a hablarle en el oído, ―putita Yura―le dijo casi en un gemido recordando cómo le decían a los Yuriy en oriente, antes de que su familia se murada Londres.

Yuriy se quedó paralizado y no comprendió porqué, pero esas palabras le hicieron entregarse y resignarse, sólo debía disfrutar y eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Se relajó completamente mientras el miembro de ese bicolor se adentraba en su cuerpo, abriéndose camino entre su cavidad y llevándolo a un éxtasis dado por las ganas que tenía de que llegara ese momento. Se contuvo para no venirse y darle el gusto a ese egoísta e impulsivo vampiro, por lo que no se vino y le pidió quedarse así un momento, mientras elevaba sus caderas buscando que le acariciara entre las piernas, pero las caricias nunca llegaron.

―Pareces una perra en celo ―se burló el mayor al tiempo que mordía levemente el lóbulo de la oreja del menor quien dejó salir un quejido y un leve sollozo, un sollozo vergonzoso y poco audible para un persona normal, pero no para un vampiro. Kai sonrió por el simple hecho de saberse con todo el control de la situación.

Comenzó a embestir a ese joven que pedía más y más entre cada gemido que dejaba salir. A veces pronunciaba su nombre entre cada estocada que recibía, como un ruego, como un deseo o anhelo que él estaba dispuesto a cumplir. Los vaivenes se mantenían por momentos lentos y parsimoniosos y por momentos rápidos y desenfrenados. A veces eran suaves y a veces eran violentos, los ritmos fueron cambiando a medida que el tiempo iba pasando, pero no fue sino hasta que ambos se corrieron que las embestidas se hicieron más uniformes. Kai sentía cómo el interior de Yuriy le apretaba fuertemente y le apretó el doble cuando el pelirrojo se vino, hecho que hizo que él también se entregara al placer y se corriera llenando el interior del joven con su semen.

Sí, ambos se había venido casi al mismo tiempo, pero Kai no estaba conforme con aquello, quería más, demandar mucho más de ese pequeño y frágil cuerpo humano. Por esa razón sólo fue el comienzo de una noche que acabaría muchas horas después, con un jadeante y sudado Yuriy rogando porque parasen de tener tanto sexo o moriría en el proceso.

Muchas posiciones fueron probadas, parados, de perrito, acostados, de frente, de costados y unas cuantas más que nada más aumentaban el placer que sentía aquel lujurioso vampiro, pero el humano ya perdido en esas cavilaciones de deseo y éxtasis no se quedaba atrás. Ambos disfrutaron, ambos gimieron en alguna ocasión y ambos se vinieron más de tres veces esa misma noche. Las energías estaban bastante bajas para cuando los dos se recostaron en la cama, cansados y sudorosos. Yuriy temblaba levemente, y es que no es fácil aguantar el ritmo sexual de un vampiro, más si es uno joven y muy lujurioso como es el caso de Kai Hiwatari. Éste último estaba aún despierto y con una energía mucho más baja mientras sentía cómo el cuerpo del menor temblaba levemente, por un momento un sentimiento de compasión se apoderó de él, razón por la cual lo abrazó con fuerza, estrechándolo contra su pecho. No había sentido esa calidez desde hacía mucho tiempo, eso le hizo recordar aquella noche donde renunció a su humanidad.

 _Aquellos hombres habían entrado por sorpresa, habían sido tan astutos como para burlar al ejército Kon que se encargaba de proteger su mansión. Los sucesos habían sido tan rápidos que apenas sí hubo tiempo para que la pareja de millonarios hicieran todo lo que pudieron para salvarse. Los ataques habían sido de noche, una noche de luna llena que había debilitado a los guardaespaldas y había dotado de máximas habilidades a sus contrincantes. La familia HIwatari sobre la cual se sembraban cantidades enormes de supersticiones y que manejaban muchos negocios turbios en el bajo mundo londinense, usaba a la dinastía Kon para su protección no porque fueran los humanos más habilidosos o los más fuertes, sino porque no eran humanos. Usaban Vampiros para su protección._

 _Para enfrentar a una familia que utiliza vampiros como sus guardaespaldas, había que usar otros seres que desafiaran las leyes de la naturaleza. Ellos habían decidido usar Licántropos, que se fortalecían con la luna llena y, sedientos de sangre y de carne humana fresca, se arrojarían sobre los vampiros y sobre los miembros de la familia Hiwatari por un pago bastante alto y a costa de la muerte de un par de sus miembros. Pero no contaban con un solo vampiro, con un vampiro híbrido, con un ser diferente del resto no sólo por sus características físicas, sino por su forma de pensar. No habían contado con la presencia de Rei Kon en la mansión Hiwatari esa noche._

 _Kai había despertado sobresaltado por el alboroto que se llevaba a cabo en la sala de estar y que se había trasladado a la habitación de sus padres en el segundo piso, junto al suyo. Corrió esos pocos metros hasta llegar a la puerta abierta de la habitación de sus padres, quienes estaban despedazados, la sangre cubría el terciopelo de la cama y las cortinas estaban hechas pedazos. Cuando vio a esos seres con las fauces llenas de sangre, seguramente la sangre de sus padres, sintió un retorcijón en el estómago, como si le hubieran clavado un puñal envenenado, se le revolvió el estómago y se sintió desvanecer, mas no lo hizo. Junto todas las fuerzas que pudo y salió corriendo de esa habitación con las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. En medio de su escape, una mano le tomó del hombro y lo adentró en una de las habitaciones de esa gran mansión. El joven estaba confundido y no podía hilar completamente sus pensamientos, por esa razón, Rei Kon le cayó el grito que estaba por salir de entre sus labios con un beso que le tomó aún más por sorpresa. Debido al olor repulsivo que manaba del cuerpo de híbrido vampiro-humano, los licántropos no sospecharon que el joven Hiwatari estaría en esa habitación y pasaron de largo sin atreverse a adentrarse en ella._

― _Rei… tú… ―comenzó a decir Kai mientras le contemplaba estupefacto. Los ojos dorados del joven resplandecían en la oscuridad y la sonrisa que dejaban mostrar sus colmillos, le hicieron estremecer. Pero lo que más le asustó de ese asunto, fue la sangre que cubría el cuerpo del oriental._

― _Escúchame… yo no puedo con tantos licántropos, tú puedes ayudarme, puedes vengar a tus padres que yacen en los estómagos de esos seres ―comenzó a decirle ese joven con una voz melodiosa y encantadora, como la voz que solían usar los vampiros cuando querían engatusar a sus presas._

― _Mis padres… Tú sabes quién los asesinó, ¿no es así? ―inquirió un joven Kai que recuperaba la cordura y la frialdad que tanto le habían caracterizado a lo largo de su vida._

― _Los licántropos…_

― _¡No! ―gritó nuevamente. ―Alguien los envió… Tú sabes quienes son, ¿verdad? ―volvió a decir el chico con una voz aún más fría, como si no hubiera visto a sus padres muertos hacía sólo minutos. Esa determinación, ese espíritu frío y calculador, esa mirada como la de una fiera a punto de atacar, todo eso es lo que siempre le había gustado a Rei, era lo que le encantaba ver de su joven amo._

― _Sí, mi lord ―volvió a hablar._

― _Los asesinaré… con mis propias manos ―sentenció el joven Hiwatari mirando con determinación al vampiro. ―Seré un híbrido como tú, ¿verdad? ―Rei asintió ante la pregunta, efectivamente ese chico tenía todo más que claro. ―Seré el único heredero de toda la fortuna Hiwatari, y tú serás mi mano derecha, Rei Kon ―habló con más determinación que heló la sangre muerta de aquel vampiro híbrido, deleitándolo con tanto placer que estaba viviendo en ese momento. ―Hazlo ―le ordenó finalmente con una sonrisa macabra, casi lujuriosa, como si hubiera estado esperando ese momento toda su vida._

 _¿Acaso no había sido el mismísimo Kai Hiwatari quien hizo un trato con los licántropos para asesinar a sus padres y quedarse con toda la fortuna de la familia sin tener que sucumbir ante las presiones y los cuestionamientos de sus progenitores? ¿Acaso ese rumor del odio del joven Hiwatari hacia sus padres era más que un simple rumor? ¿Acaso Boris Valkov no se equivocaba al afirmar la naturaleza malvada de ese chico? Rei sabía la verdad, pero no al diría; Kai sabía la verdad, pero tampoco la diría. Más que un pacto de sangre, esa noche sellaron un pacto de silencio y de un lujurioso amor._

 _Los colmillos de ese hombre de un extraño tono dorado en los ojos y pupilas como si fueran un animal salvaje se clavaron en el cuello del joven adinerado. El dolor punzante de la herida recién hecha le llevó a morderse la lengua para no emitir un grito estridente que podría delatar su ubicación. La sangre corrió por la blanca piel del chico y se perdió entre los labios del vampiro, otras gotas intentaban escapar pero fueron lamidas por ese ser quien tras separarse un poco del cuerpo del mareado chico, le contempló con una sonrisa lujuriosa y plagada de deseo. Acto seguido, volvió a posar sus labios en la tersa piel antes de comenzar a succionar fuertemente causando que mucha mayor cantidad de sangre se adentrara en sus labios y poder degustar más de ese sabor embriagante que le hizo sentir el mayor éxtasis que nunca antes había sentido. La sangre de Kai era exactamente lo que él había pensado e imaginado, era tan ácida y caliente como esperaba, pero tenía un sabor tan amargo como el chocolate y tan dulce como la venganza. Después de deleitarse con su comida, lamió la herida buscando que su saliva se adentrara lo más posible por ese par de heridas abiertas._

 _La saliva de un híbrido, a pesar de ser tan espesa como al de un humano, viaja con mayor velocidad e infecta más rápido el torrente sanguíneo. En cuanto Rei se separó de Kai, le soltó lentamente, buscando observar y no perder de vista la reacción que los genes vampiros provocaría en el sujeto. El joven bicolor sintió su cuerpo desvanecerse, sintió cómo su sistema nervioso se volvía completamente loco y le llevaba a temblar levemente, llevándole a quedar tirado en el suelo. Al temblor de su cuerpo sucedió el dolor de la muerte de todos sus órganos internos, para pasar a funcionar de una manera completamente distinta. Los dolores eran descomunales y su cuerpo se retorcía fuertemente entre espasmos de los diferentes músculos. Ligeros hilos de sangre se desparramaron de sus articulaciones, las cuales colapsaron por la presión de los músculos, los movimientos provocados por su cuerpo llevaron a que sus articulaciones se volvieran completamente móviles._

 _Después de todo ese deleite visual, Rei pudo ver como el cuerpo del chico quedaba completamente inmóvil en el suelo, enroscado sobre sí mismo, como la posición fetal de un feto muy elástico, en una pose casi grotesca donde uno de sus codos quedó virado en una dirección disforme. Pasados dos segundos Kai abrió sus ojos, dejando ver un brillo rojo casi de ultratumba y las pupilas tan dilatadas como las de un animal salvaje. De a poco y con movimientos grotescos, el bicolor logró ponerse de pie mientras acomodaba su cuerpo recientemente modificado._

― _¿Cómo se siente, mi lord? ―preguntó Rei con voz conciliadora a la vez que se arrodillaba frente a ese chico que siempre había sido su lord, pero que recientemente se volvía su primer creación._

― _Mejor que nunca ―respondió sonriendo e invitando a Rei a ponerse de pie._

 _El creador serviría a su creación y su creación colaboraría con su creador. Un intercambio se había llevado a cabo esa noche, al igual que un asesinato que devengaría en masacre y un acto amoroso en simple pasión carnal._

 _Asesinaron a los licántropos, a sangre fría y degustándose con la sangre, a veces buena y a veces asquerosa, de esos seres más cercanos a los perros que a los lobos siquiera. Licántropos impuros y destrozados fueron plagando la sala de estar de la mansión Hiwatari, los gritos y gruñidos hicieron eco en el silencio de la noche, y fueron música para los oídos de esos híbridos amantes de la sangre y la carne. Cuando el último licántropo cayó, cuando el último ser fue destrozado y cuando la luna estaba a punto de ocultarse para dar paso al día, los dos híbridos se miraron y se sonrieron con aires triunfantes._

 _Así fue que, en medio de ese baño de sangre, los dos seres unieron sus labios y se entregaron a la pasión de la carne. Se entregaron en cuerpo, aunque no en alma, habían pactado nunca entregarse en alma entre ellos. Gritos y gruñidos fueron emitidos por esas bestias salvajes que se dejaron llevar por la emoción y la pasión de momento, por los deseos del pecado. Se devoraron entre sí, se degustaron como mejor pudieron y tal y como quisieron y siempre habían querido. Sangre de ambos quedó regada en el piso mientras los gemidos de placer de Rei hacían eco en medio de ese amanecer y los jadeos de Kai acunaron los primeros rayos del sol. Habiendo terminado tal acto pecaminoso con el sol en alto en ese día que debía de ser llanto y tristeza, se levantaron, se bañaron y limpiaron los cuerpos de licántropos para comenzar con esa farsa que se mantendría vigente siempre y cuando los dos guardaran silencio._

―Guardar silencio ―susurró Kai mientras apretaba contra su cuerpo el cuerpo desnudo de ese joven de nombre Yuriy. No había sentido lo mismo antes, ningún otro ser humano había despertado tanto deseo como ese pelirrojo de ojos deslumbrantes y tez pálida. Por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza una locura, una idea loca y descabellada que no sabía si sería bueno ejecutarla. Vaciló por un momento, y pensó y repensó la idea, hasta que se decidió. Si Rei le había traído hasta ese chico, era porque tenía una idea en mente y seguramente esperaba que él hiciese algo. _Tan vil era ese vampiro que comprendía su forma de pensar._

Contempló de nuevo el cuerpo de ese joven, tan bello, tan esbelto, tan firme y tan hermoso que le hubiera gustado que fuera inmortal. Le había despertado la mayor de las pasiones y le había hecho sentir el más enorme de los deseos, pero sobretodo le había despertado una gran necesidad de saber. Saber, por ejemplo, porqué se había quedado dormido tan plácida y relajadamente en su pecho aun sabiendo el monstruo que era. A veces no comprendía la forma de pensar de las personas, pero en este caso no comprendía la forma de sentir, no comprendía ese sentimiento que le estaba trasmitiendo el joven de cabellos rojos.

La respiración tranquila del chico le hizo pensar que la idea de Rei era la más correcta y acertada que hubiera tenido en mucho tiempo, quería que ese juego que había comenzado, y en el que había caído inclusive, se tornara más lejano y fuera más allá de sus expectativas. Le acarició con suavidad los rojos cabellos, deslizando los dedos hasta las mejillas pálidas, pasando sus uñas por el cuello con una suavidad que causó un escalofrío por parte del menor. Con un leve refunfuño a modo de queja por sentir ese toque inesperado que le había despertado de su plácido sueño, abrió los ojos con pesadez. Kai esbozó una sonrisa al ver de nuevo esos resplandecientes zafiros que deslumbraban su vista y colmaban de gozo su corazón cuyos latidos ya no se oían.

―Bienvenido, Ivanov ―le saludó mientras le aferraba más contra su cuerpo. El joven refregó levemente sus ojos antes de elevar la cabeza y mirar al dueño de esa voz tan varonil que cautivaba todos sus instintos.

―Hola, Hiwatari ―le dijo mientras se reincorporaba en la cama, alejándose levemente del cuerpo del contrario y se desperezaba ante la vista lujuriosa del vampiro. Desde atrás, Kai pudo ver la espalda marcada por sus uñas, los surcos de dolor que había abierto en el ser humano le parecían atractivos.

Por un momento el joven humano bajó la cabeza. Seguía conmocionado y un poco anonadado por lo que había pasado, en el fondo sabía que algo así podía pasar pero no podía negar que lo que había hecho le aterraba, pero le aterraba más la mirada que estaba clavada en su nuca, en su espalda y quizás en su baja espalda, pero no podía evitarlo. Había algo en su interior que lo llevó a comenzar todo eso y había algo en su interior que le decía que tardaría mucho en terminarlo. Se estremeció cuando sintió las manos frías de aquel ser vampírico masajeando sus hombros y recorriendo su espalda con suavidad, como si buscara reconfortarlo por todo el dolor que le había infringido.

―Ahora lo sabes ―le dijo al oído sin dejar de pasar sus manos por la espalda y hombros, como si buscara relajarlo levemente. Mas para mala suerte de Yuriy, sentir esa voz chocando contra su nuca, la voz seductora de un vampiro, estaba surtiendo efecto en su mente, por eso no pudo evitar relajarse y apoyarse en el pecho del mayor. ―Pero ya lo sabías, ¿verdad?

― ¿Qué? ―le preguntó sin poder comprender a qué se refería. Se volteó para verlo a los ojos y pudo ver cómo esos rubíes brillaban con hambre, con deseos de devorarlo completamente. Se quedó callado, no pudo seguir diciendo nada más cuando Kai comenzó a hablar.

―Ahora confirmas lo que ya sabías, ya sabías lo que soy y ya sabías los que es Rei ―comenzó a decirle mientras Yuriy volvía la cara al frente dándole la espalda y contemplando la pared con la mirada perdida en la nada, comenzó a temblar porque sabía lo que pasaría. ―Has entrado en nuestro juego.

―…Lo sé ―habló finalmente comprendiendo en dónde se había metido y comprendiendo que realmente no le molestaba quedarse en ese lugar y comenzar a jugar ese juego que había deseado y buscado por años. Respiró hondo, esperando que con eso se calmara su rápido latir del corazón, pero sin notarlo comenzó a temblar por lo que estaba por pasar, el miedo a lo desconocido le atacó, mas con una caricia en el cuello logró comprender que no le quedaba otra que resignarse. ― ¿Duele?

Kai no contestó a aquella pregunta por lo que el pelirrojo se quedó mirando un punto fijo en aquella pared lejana ya apartada de la cama. Había una pintura de un paisaje, un puente con un río que corría por debajo, algo muy normal y monótono, algo que lo llevó a perderse en los confines de ese río dibujado mientras sentía cómo aquellas manos masajeaban sus hombros con sutileza. Sin notarlo, sin premeditarlo, ladeó la cabeza, dejando expuesto su cuello para el deleite de ese vampiro que al principio lamió la zona, como si buscara saborear primero su piel, después le besó el cuello con cierta lujuria para terminar dejándole un chupón que pronto se volvió un moretón en esa tersa y blanca piel.

―Como no te imaginas ―le susurró al oído dejando que su lengua danzara en el lóbulo. Acto seguido hundió los colmillos en el cuello de aquel pelirrojo entregado a todo con tal de encajar en el juego de Kai Hiwatari, de aquel que le arruinó la vida y que le había provocado una obsesión casi enfermiza hasta llegar a ese punto.

Chupó su sangre con deleite, degustando cada gota de la misma con la misma pasión con que había amado poseer el cuerpo de aquel joven. No dejó caer ni una sola gota de sangre antes de comenzar a lamerle y llenar de su saliva aquella herida, sin concentrarse realmente en el resto del cuerpo de Yuriy. Éste último había comenzado a temblar hacía varios minutos, desde que la saliva del vampiro comenzó a recorrer su torrente sanguíneo, desde que esos labios comenzaron a jugar con su piel. Su cuerpo ya tiritaba fuertemente cuando por fin aquel bicolor adinerado le dejó desplomarse en la cama, dejando su sufrimiento fluir plenamente.

Los gritos de dolor de Invanov inundaron el cuarto, su cuerpo se retorcía en espasmos de un dolor agonizante pero eran amortiguados por la suavidad del colchón de la cama. Kai no pudo quitar los ojos de encima de esos movimientos hasta repulsivos que habían tomado posesión de ese chico tan vital que había estado moviéndose con total libertad, con total desenfado, con tanta pasión y con tanta destreza hacía un momento. Aquella voz melodiosa y angelical que le había acunado hacía unas cuantas horas atrás ahora se desmoronaba en gritos de agonía. El sufrimiento de ese chico era el mismo que había sufrido él en el pasado, en ese momento Rei le contempló con una sonrisa, la misma sonrisa con la que ahora contemplaba a Yuriy. Ahora podía comprender la felicidad del vampiro al convertir a alguien elegido, a alguien deseado, en la misma especie, el comprender que ahora ambos estarían unidos por toda la eternidad de manera que si uno muere el otro también, así como él estaba unido a Rei. _Todo era un círculo, todo era una cadena._

Cuando los gritos cesaron y el silencio reinó nuevamente en aquella habitación de hotel, el bicolor se dedicó a apreciar el cuerpo pálido y bellamente desnudo de aquel ex humano. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados y su corazón estaba latiendo muy lentamente, seguramente estaba en medio de la corta agonía de la muerte y la resurrección en vampiro, en ese limbo nebuloso que los atormenta durante unos segundos, o quizás minutos. Le acarició lentamente los cabellos desparramados por la cama, siguiendo por torso y jugando suavemente con el ombligo antes de suspirar y comenzar a vestirse, debía de retirarse de esa habitación, pues le había prometido a Rei desayunar con él. No obstante, antes de irse se inclinó sobre el joven de ojos como zafiros deslumbrantes.

―Búscame ―le dijo al oído antes de marcharse.

Esa mañana transcurrió de manera normal, como si nada hubiera pasado. Rei le esperaba sonriendo con el desayuno listo, como siempre, y Kai había obviado las preguntas, o respuestas, que ambos se pudieran dar y ofrecer. Era como si todo hubiera sido tan obvio que no fuera necesario hablar sobre aquello, y es que lo era. Los dos se conocían desde pequeños, habían crecido casi juntos, estaban destinados a pasar juntos toda la eternidad o al menos la semi-eternidad que les dotaba la naturaleza del vampiro. Además no era necesario que Kai le explicase a Rei lo que había pasado la noche anterior, no era necesario ver crisparse los cabellos de ese calculador ser en un repentino ataque de celos y arrepentimiento de sus acciones, porque había actuado por la mera curiosidad de ver qué haría su amo. Sí, a Rei le gustaba jugar y apostar todo en cada jugada. Ambos eran jugadores acérrimos y a ninguno le gustaba perder, pero la idea de incorporar un tercero había sido sola y únicamente del mayordomo.

La tarde pasó sin ningún contratiempo, siguiendo los itinerarios planteados por la tradición de la familia Hiwatari. Clases de baile, de historia, de filosofía, matemáticas y un poco de física para esa tarde, mucho trabajo mental. Un par de reuniones con empresarios importantes para tomar un té con ellos y hablar de los negocios de la compañía, incluyendo los negocios turbios. Un poco de coqueteo con Brooklyn Masafield, a quien recientemente le había comenzado a gustar Kai y siendo éste último un as de la mentira logró fingir que aún mantenía el interés en él. Le causaba un poco de molestia aquellos ojos esmeraldas con esa cabellera de zanahoria en frente de su vista todo el tiempo, pero él mismo le había incitado a aquello asique debía de soportarlo. _A veces Rei tenía mejores gustos para él, que él mismo para sí_. Pero eso no le importaba, había tomado la mejor decisión y sacaría provecho de una manera u otra de la cercanía con aquel pequeño y adinerado joven inocentemente impuro.

Al caer la noche, las cosas no podían parecer más normales. Le parecía que todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano, pues aquel muchacho no aparecía y no se le veía llegar por ningún lado. La luna llena estaba nuevamente en el firmamento, siendo una de sus últimas noches con aquella forma que tanto le recordaba a la noche en que murieron sus padres que le provocaba una sonrisa en el rostro. Ese día había renacido y le había gustado su manera de renacer, estaba plenamente satisfecho son sus decisiones. Estaba ingresando a su habitación con cara de cansancio y es que aunque fuera un vampiro su cuerpo no había dormido lo suficiente la noche anterior y necesitaba reponer sus fuerzas. Por esa razón se tiró a la cama ante la mirada sonriente y divertida de Rei Kon, quien ingresaba detrás de él.

―La noche se hizo para dormir, joven amo ―dijo el mayordomo mientras caminaba hacia la ventana para abrir las cortinas y contemplar la bella luna en el exterior, acto seguido se volteó a ver al joven bicolor.

―Ay, sólo cállate ―le respondió molesto mientras se sentaba en la cama y se estiraba con mucha pereza. ―Además, eso fue idea tuya…

―Al final yo sólo seguí órdenes ―interrumpió el vampiro mayor mientras se acercaba a su amo para ayudarle a quitarse la ropa. ― ¿Acaso cree que haya sobrevivido?

―Si tú lo elegiste fue por algo ―comentó el contrario sonriendo como si ambos fueran cómplices, que de alguna manera lo eran.

―Quizás, los humanos son muy imprevisibles a veces ―comentó sonriendo el otro.

Se hizo un leve silencio mientras ambos meditaban lo que había pasado. Un nuevo vampiro, ¿realmente era eso posible? ¿Realmente aquel joven pelirrojo iba a sobrevivir a semejante acto de crueldad y destrucción como lo era la transformación en vampiro? ¿Iba a volver de la muerte para jugar con ellos ese juego infinitamente infernal que era sobrevivir en ese mundo saliendo victoriosos y llevando una vida de lujo? Por un momento ambos pensaron que esas preguntas tenían respuestas más que obvias y que ese muchacho no iba a sobrevivir aquello, menos tendría motivos para hacerlo, quizás simplemente se había dejado morir en esa cama de hotel de cinco estrellas en el que había pasado su última noche. Tal vez esa era la realidad, pero en medio de aquel silencio una voz hizo eco y les dejó completamente mudos.

Era la voz más melodiosa que hubiera escuchado antes, más armónica y con más energía que cuando la escucharon cantar en ese bar de mala muerte. La misma canción, la misma voz pero no había música. Se sintieron sorprendidos, pero fue Kai el primero que esbozó una sonrisa al escucharla. Fue una sonrisa de superioridad, por haber superado aquella prueba y hacer lo que más le hubiera molestado a Rei: incorporar a un tercero. Sí, el mismo vampiro se había metido en esa trampa y había apostado todo en ese momento, ahora se daba cuenta de que era mucho más difícil de lo pensado el manipular a un Hiwatari. Sin embargo, al ver cómo Kai se levantaba rápidamente de la cama para dirigirse a la ventana para verificar que fuera la voz de la persona que él pensaba, pensó que eso podría hacer las cosas más entretenidas y hasta divertidas.

Kai se asomó por la ventana con una sonrisa casi de orgullo en su rostro sólo para ver un bailarín pelirrojo danzando y cantando por la cuadra. Tal y como lo conoció, con movimientos vívidos y gráciles, con una flexibilidad casi envidiable y una forma de moverse que rivalizaba con cualquier bailarina profesional, ahí estaba: _Yuriy Ivanov_. Éste último, mientras se movía por la cuadra de aquella calle de mansiones, cantaba la misma canción con la que había provocado a un vampiro que al final terminó haciendo lo que más deseaba, terminó haciéndolo un ser casi inmortal.

 _¿Qué debo hacer yo?  
¿Qué es lo que quiero?_

Cantó esas preguntas antes de detener su danza y pararse justo frente a la ventana de ese bicolor que lo observaba. Sus ojos celestes como el cielo resplandecieron en una luz espectral, como salidas del más allá, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche. Le dedicó una sonrisa a su transformador, a su creador, una sonrisa diabólica que mostraba sus colmillos sobresaliendo por la comisura de los labios. Toda esa actuación para pronunciar las palabras que terminarían con su canción, relamerse los labios en forma lujuriosa y guiñarle un ojo como invitándolo y tentándolo a hacerlo suyo de nuevo.

 _Sepultarte y…_

 _beber tu sangre..._

Un beso fue arrojado desde el segundo piso de esa mansión y éste fue recibido con gusto desde la vereda. Mientras un par de ojos dorados veían esas escenas con una gran sonrisa. Lejos de un ataque de celos incontrolable, la ansiedad de disfrutar de esos dos cuerpos le carcomía las entrañas.

– – –

 **Nota final:** Bien, ahí termina este largo one-shot que disfruté mucho de escribir jajaja Espero les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios, si es con críticas constructivas serán muy pero muy bien recibidos!

Muchas gracias por leer!

Kitty fuera, paz! Yo ya quisiera tener un problema como Yuriy jaja


End file.
